User blog:Hanako Inoue/NotHiro and Aromageddon
Hihihiii Hanako the randumbo here~ As you would expect from a crazy dumbo like me, I was born from a very crazy father xD Jkjk My father likes PriPara and Pretty Rhythm *gasp* so I had this random idea to make him review weekly episode performances! There's something though His reviews are idiotic and cringy xD So I'll be writing this once in a while ^^ lessee what he has to say xD First of all I introduced the idea. I told him to choose one of the three Over the Rainbow prism boys so I'll give him a nickname (I don't wanna give him Sophy as nickname (yes, his fav is Sophy)) He picked Hiro, so as a result I'll call him NotHiro! Ehehehehe... (?) First I sent him the performance link. It went like this: Hanako: Hiiiii daaaad *satanic :3 emoticon* Nothiro: �� Hanako: .... Hanako: I have this project which is to make you write one of your stupid reviews on the episodes :3 That said Nothiro: *is trying to answer but I keep writing* Hanako: Choose one of the prism boys so I'll pick you a nickname Now... In the pic, Hiro had some sort of kashikoma pose Obviously he picked him Nothiro: This guy with the kashikoma Hanako: Suuuure, now please watch the performance :33 Nothiro's review attempt was really intelligent and serious, Nothiro: Ok, there are two sparkly falling trees full of hearts, Two very powerful girls who were passing by catched the two trees which popped out of nowhere they immediately go to change their clothes and suddenly start spinning like a merry go round Now they warp in space until they reach an unknown galaxy with stars and planets that are of all the colors There they get bitten by a tarantula and start dancing When they say SWITCH OOOOOOON a fairy godmother appears while a little kid claps her hands from a monitor the dresses become very heartfullyyy and rainbowyyy, And everything is in 3D while they're only two and don't even have a D (the sparkly trees are the performance mics???????? I have an hard time trying to understand xD) Nothiro: ������☺���� Hanako: Whut Hanako: C'mon, a SERIOUS review on the coords? I think Aroma designed them B) I skip episodes without waifu (waits for 6 minutes) Nothiro: Eh my connection Hanako: ...... Nothiro: Jokes aside the coords are simply beautiful, they're very beautiful and colored without seeming kitsch, sparkly and fluffy (?) at the same time, I like them very much, and the coreographies and the stage and the song, PriPara is unique in this Hanako: *shocked face* *doesn't reply* Nothiro: Whoops now I lack idiotness Hanako: Er, so what do you think about Love Devi? Nothiro: I like it sso much With three and four s's �� Hanako: Ooohhh.... Now would you like to write a randumb message to introduce yourself to my friends? (he knows you all, I always talk to him about you guys) Nothiro: Nice to meet you, I'm a person who isn't called Person who's 41810 years old, I'm an idiot but it doesn't seem like it, it's the pro of being intelligent because because real idiots can't fake being intelligent, by the way my age, I don't know where I put it, but at my age I read comics and watch anime, and PP is the number one, two and three!! Hanako: ...lol Nothiro: ���� Hanako: Kk (Setoooo) thanks for your collaboration, this program (?) was translated by moi, next week I'll give you some questions the PIA members will ask you which are related to PriPara, you try to answer them Nothiro: Cool, I like it �� ---- So, anyone liked this dumb thing? It's the translation of the chat we just had on internet xD anyone has a question for Nothiro, send it here~ He's a weirdo just like us lol so feel free to ask any stupid question cuz he's Ajimi male version and will answer anything ^^ Bye from Nothiro~ Category:Blog posts Category:NotHiro